Golden Harvest/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Golden Harvest toppled S1E3.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Sick ponies S1E4.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Ponies chatting in the marketplace S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png Green Golden Harvest crop S1E6.png Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Olhe bem Antes de Ir Dormir Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png A Praga do Século Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png Ponies in surprise S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Twilight "experience it myself" S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png As Artistas Collective GASP S01E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Ponies looking at Fluttershy S1E20.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S1E20.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy running away S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow Dash "now's my chance!" S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Twilight, Spike and Applejack S2E04.png Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png Golden Harvest bobbing for apples S02E04.png Derpy plug S2E4.png Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale S2E05.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png belas Pústulas Berryshine S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png Rarity thing S2E9.png Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Long line S2E12.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Daisy running S02E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Lily running S02E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Ponies laughing S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies 2 S2E24.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png 3ª Temporada O Império do Cristal - Parte 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Reunião da Família Apple Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Golden Harvest não é uma Apple, assim como vários pôneis dessa cena. Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Três É Demais Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Granny Smith 'We'll find out' S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé Several ponies walking S4E20.png Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Trocas! Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Twilight "settle some disagreements" S4E22.png Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E22.png Rainbow "the only one in all of Equestria!" S4E22.png Rainbow flies off with Fluttershy S4E22.png Applejack trotting away S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Unnamed stallion "when you put it like that..." S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora Golden Harvest walking towards the apple cart S4E23.png Applejack, Granny and Golden Harvest sees a beautified apple cart S4E23.png AJ "What in rhubarb pie just happened?" S4E23.png Rarity "Isn't it gorgeous?" S4E23.png Spike "It's amazing!" S4E23.png Spike "if she wants you to give all the Apple family carts" S4E23.png Rarity "I don't really think I need to ask permission" S4E23.png Rarity "especially when they're gorgeous ones!" S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Unicorn stallion covering his head S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png Mr. Cake "nopony in Ponyville has your magic" S5E13.png Mr. Cake "or your speed" S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Golden Harvest.jpg Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Diversos Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg en:Golden Harvest/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens